The Prince and The Hawke, The Mage and Rogue, The Warrior and The Elf
by YuffetineRippalLightHope
Summary: This is Dragon Age 2, through a 99% AU timeline. It's literally AU from word 1. Pairing HawkeFxSebastian Others. POV's Hawke, Bethany, Sebastian, OC. Planned with a Sequel.
1. Escape

**THIS STORY IS AU From the start. Dialogue isn't 100% Accurate I'm not going to reply the whole game writing down all lines of dialogue sorry.  
Some chapters will have song lyrics before them, don't expect a lot though**

* * *

Lothering was destroyed, raided by the Darkspawn. With Father dead I took up the helm of protecting the Family. We had made it a good distance from Lothering when a group of Darkspawn attacked us.

"Run!" I yelled to Bethany, Carver and Mother. Carver ever so trying to be a hero refused to move and drew his Greatsword. "Carver now isn't the time for your bullshit heroics run!" I yelled hitting the Darkspawn with a barrage of fire from my staff. "No sister I'm just a capable of protecting the family as you are!" He yelled back charging the Darkspawn and chopping them all down.

"See, I can handle myself." He said running ahead of me to catch up with Mother and Bethany. "Yes but when I give a command I expect it followed. You should know how to do that you are a soldier." I told him, I was having enough of his arrogance.

"What ever I've saved your life many times because of my not following your orders." He said waving his muscled arm at me dismissively. Carver was buff but not a brute. He had short black hair and wore customary apprentice knight armor.

"He is right Sister, he's saved you a few times." Bethany agreed with him while at our Mother's side. Bethany had long black hair that flowed like a river even when she was exhausted and damp with sweat. She a body that drove Carver to nearly killing a lot of the boys in Lothering.

I smiled remembering when he did the same for me once upon a time. Though I think it was cause Father asked him to.

I wiped some sweat from my forehead and continued the trek.

* * *

"Bethany protect Mother!" Sarah yelled to me as more Darkspawn attacked "Mother hide!" I shouted to her as a small group of three Darkspawn charged me.

Before I could hit them with a blast of fire Carver had killed them all. "Thanks." I told him running over to Mother to make sure she was okay.

Sarah and Carver came running over when all the Darkspawn were dead, Sarah had stopped for a breather and I took a second to look at her. She had hair like mine, waving and amazing even when she's covered in sweat and blood. I was truly jealous of her, she was the girl all the boys in town killed for. Carver nearly killed so many guys for her.

"Come on, we gotta go." Sarah told us pulling her staff from her back. "Where are we even going? We can't run forever." Carver complained when we reached the top of the hill. "Why not?" Sarah joked "Carver's right Sarah, where are we gunna go? Lothering was our home!" I terrified. "We can go to Kirkwall, we have family there and an estate." Mother said

"Are you sure? There's a lot of Templars in Kirkwall Mother." Sarah said obviously scared for me and herself "Yes I'm sure we can get to Gwaren and take ship. You're Uncle Gamlen will get us in." She said with confidence

* * *

"Sebastian." Elthina said with a smile. She was the Grand Cleric, she wore standard Chantry robes and was fairly aged.

I couldn't tell why she was smiling I was currently perched on the back wall of the Chantry garden wall "Come down here a moment." She asked? I think I couldn't tell but I complied "Here." Elthina handed me a bag full of coins "Go live your life." She said with a smile before walking inside.

I hopped the wall trying to decide what to do with my new freedom. "But why would she give me money.. and let me leave." I spoke the doubt I have in my mind. "Does she have that much faith in the maker that she's willing to give me money and set me free. for no reason?" I thought to myself as I turned and walked back to the Chantry.

As I walked into the Chantry I found Elthina standing in the front of the statue of Andraste "Why'd you do it?" I raised an eyebrow at her "Because one should not be forced to worship the maker, an it is obvious you don't want to." She told me as she turned her head back to look at me "Or is it didn't want to now?" She looked curiously at me.

"I will worship the maker willingly." I bowed to her "I am sorry for the problems I have caused." I said giving her back the money.

"I'm glad you chose to follow the Maker." Elthina smiled at me.

* * *

"Apostates!" A man yelled as he finished killing Darkspawn. "Stop!" He shouted taking a offensive stance against us "Wesley hold on, we are in no position to fight people." A Ginger haired woman said "The Order dictates." He says moving towards Bethany sword drawn.

"We can all kill each other later. Right now we need to work together to get away from the blight." I interrupted as Carver moved in front of Bethany "Well the north is cut off." The Ginger woman said "And the wilds are to the south, that's no way out." Carver said frustrated

The Ginger woman, Had of course ginger hair that reached her shoulders and a head band to keep it out of her face. She wore standard Ferelden soldier gear.

Her husband was a Templar, with short black hair and high cheekbones. He wore standard light Templar armor

"First before we make plans we should probably introduce ourselves." "I'm Sarah." I said putting my hand out to shake the Woman's "Aveline Vallen." She said as he shakes my hand. "And this is my Husband Ser Wesley." She said making introductions for her husband. "I'm Bethany." She said warmly but keeping her distance "I'm Carver." He said coldly.

* * *

We continued on our way for a little while encountering more Darkspawn but dispatching them easily now with Three Warriors and Two Mages.

We reached a opening in the barren land we were in. "This doesn't look set up at all." Carver said in a sarcastic tone. Just as he finishes saying that the ground starts rumbling and shaking. "Look out!" I yell at the group. Carver, Bethany and Aveline jump out of the way "Weak apostates!" Wesley shouts as he charges the ogre. The Ogre took not mind and simply crushed the Templar in one hand and tossed him aside like a rag doll.

"Wesley!" Aveline shouted in distress she charged the Ogre along with Carver while I shot weak spell and Bethany healed any wounds they sustained.

Aveline quickly ran from the Ogre for a second while she retrieved Wesley's sword. She ran from her dead husband to the Ogre and throwing the sword into it's gut. She then jumped up and retched the blade downward slicing through the Ogre like a knife through butter.

"Wesley!" Aveline was at his side in a second flat. She shook him for minutes straight, "Wesley wake up." She begged repeatedly. After a few minutes of letting Aveline morn we heard a mighty roar, not of a darkspawn but of a dragon. "Get ready!" Carver was up in a second sword drawn. As the dragon landed in the clearing it shifted to a old woman.

"Who are you?" I asked keeping my guard up. "She's a witch of the wilds!" Aveline said with a growl "Some call me that, others call me; Flemeth, An Old Hag Who Talks To Much." She laughed at a joke no one understood "Anyway." She cut off her laughing

"I came to investigate the disturbance, My curiousity is sated I'll leave now." She said turning around. "Wait, can you take us to Gwaren?" I asked not sure if she'd turn dragon and eat me. "Sure but you must do me a favor." She said, something about that made me scared. "Take this amulet to the Dalish elves at Sundermount not far from Kirkwall." She said handing me a simple plain amulet. "Okay, easy enough." I agreed.

* * *

**Chapter 1, done. Chapter 2: Arrival. Will be up soon**


	2. Arrival

**Welcome Back Chapter 2 Here.**

* * *

As we stepped off of the boat we noticed hordes of people being blocked by Three men. "I don't think they're letting anyone in." Aveline said interrupting Carver complaining, She taken to complaining and it's annoying.

"I'll go talk to them." I told them as a I marched through the crowd. "Can we go in?" I asked the man "We're here to stop you reuse from climbing the walls not entering the Gallows go ahead." He said looking at me like I was disgusting. "Okay." I said waving the group into the Gallows.

"How are we going to find Gamlen?" Bethany complained "We'll talk to that man." I said pointing to the guy that was taking to a bunch of thugs. "Ser may we enter the city?" Bethany asked walking up to him "No, only people with the money to add to the city may enter." He said sternly "You mean a bribe?" I ask him but I knew it was obviously a bribe.

"Can you at least get a letter to Gamlen Amell, he's a noble here in the city." Mother told him "Okay, but the only Gamlen I know is a rotting weasel that couldn't rub to coppers together if he tried." The Guard said honestly "What! You're going to let them into the city but not us!" One of the thugs that were standing nearby shouted in outrage

"No, we're going to go get these peoples family so he may pay there way in. They, are not entering the city." He told them but the Thugs didn't take it "Whatever we're cutting our way into the city boys!" The leader shouted as he drew his sword. He had instantly swung for Bethany's head.

I thought I was going to lose my sister for a second before I noticed the sword was deflected and someone in a full black leather suit had kicked him back and decapitated him. He then jumped to an archer about to send an arrow at me and took out his knee then stabbing him through the chest.

He killed all the thugs before Me, Carver, Bethany and Aveline had time to register half of them were there. As the last one fell dead he came towards Bethany swords sheathed. "I'll pay their way in." He told the guard. "How much?" He asked the guard.

"50 Sovereigns." He smiled as a pouch of coins hit his chest "Should be enough." He said coldly "Yeah." He smiled letting them in "Who are you?" Bethany spoke up after a few minutes. "A friend." He said leading them to a building in Lowtown. "This is your house for now. You'll find 10 sovereigns on the desk every monday for food." He said turning to leave. "Why'd you help us?" Bethany asked "A friend asked me to." He said walking away.

* * *

"I bought their way into the city just like you asked." I told The Woman in Black Robes "Good, they will have a part to play in the future. Now let them lead their own lives for a bit." She commanded turning and walking away "And what shall I do?" I asked curiously "Wait." She said. She was amused at my eagerness

* * *

Almost a year has passed since we entered the city, still none of us knew the man that bought us into the city. Current we were trying to get hired onto an expedition some dwarf name Bartrand wanted to have, but he wasn't having any of it. "No I don't need anymore muscle!" He said with finality as he dismissed me and Sarah.

We walked towards home defeated when a short boy with red hair bumped into Sarah "Watch where you're... My money!" She shouted as the boy was turning the corner he was bound to the wall by an arrow. "This is yours I assume." Said a Blonde dwarf with a big crossbow on his back as he tossed Sarah our money pouch.

"And you are?" Sarah asked curiously "I'm sorry, Varric Tethra's at your service." He said with a bow "Sarah and Bethany Hawke." Sarah said for us. "Ah you're the humans trying to get hired onto my brothers expedition." He said with a smile.

"You're Bartrand's brother?" I said confused "Indeed I am." He smiled "What we need isn't more muscle, we need a partner." Varric explained "Invest 50 Sovereigns and we can really get this underway." He smiled "If we had 50 Sovereigns we wouldn't need this expedition." Sarah told him.

"Hawke, You need to think bigger! If you invest in the expedition then you could triple your money, maybe even double the triple!" Varric said with a smile throwing his arms in the air. "Why call me Hawke?" She said confused "Well because Sarah is a boring name!" He said with more enthusiasm then normal.

"I'll even help you get the money together." He said walking with us towards our house. "We also have a brother, Carver he's a warrior and a woman named Aveline is in the guard she lives with us." I explained to him "Whatever you say Sunshine." He smiled walking to catch up with Sarah

* * *

I decided to introduce myself through the use of Carver, being a fellow warrior I had more in common with then the Sisters. I found him training with the Guard recruits "Hey room for one more." I shot a smile at Leader "Yeah always room." He said with a quick nod. I took up position between Carver and a Random Guard.

"Hey." I said after finishing a drill "Hi." He dragged out "What's up, you got a good fighting stance, you a Merc?" I asked him curiously "Yeah I am." He admitted "Nice." I said giving a second to think. "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Damien Ve...nyard Damien Venyard." I said mentally cursing myself 'I almost let out something that personal. I can't give my name away fully I'm only pretending to be their friend.'

"I'm Carver Hawke nice to meet you." He smiled and shook my hand.

"I was wondering. Think you can beat me in a duel?" I asked him I knew he was competitive and wouldn't refuse. "Loser buys drinks at the Hanged Man later." Carver said moving to the dueling ring.

Needless to say, I won. "I let you win." Carver said "Of course you did Junior." I said smaking his arm lightly "Who are you calling Junior I'd kick your ass any other day." He said with a conviction. "Okay there Junior."

Inside the Hanged Man I noticed Varric was absent from telling story's. "I owe this man a drink." Carver smiled as we reached the bar.

"Nice mug o' ale coming right up!" The bartender said with a thick accent "Carver if you make wagers like that often I'd be glad to take your money I laughed sitting down. "So where do you stand on Templars versus Mages." Carver asked getting serious "I think Mages are perfectly normal and should be treated as such, Not treated like wild beasts in need of caging." I told him because that was my true stand point there.

"Glad we agree." Carver said "Cheers to Mages?" Carver suggested "Mages!" I said clashing cups with Carver then pouring the cup of painful ale down my throat.

"Carver!" A woman's voice called out to him "Oh god." He groaned putting his head back on the chair "What?" I raised an eyebrow "My sisters." He said forcing a smile at them.

"Hi to you too Carver." The Elder sister said. "Hello." He said frustrated "Who's your boyfriend." The Eldest sister said to me. I really was paying attention when Bethany caught my eye. I couldn't stop staring at the beautiful goddess in front of me. 'No stop that. I cant get attached.' I mentally berated myself "Hello!" The Elder sister flicked me in the forehead "Who are you!" She said angrily "Sorry I'm Damien Venyard. You are?" I smiled putting my hand out to shake.

"Hawke." She said with a smile shaking my hand "I'm Bethany." She said with an angry glare at Her sister. "Hi Bethany, I'm glad to make your acquaintance." I said kissing her knuckles, for some reason I felt compelled to make her happy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arrival done. Chapter 3: Making Friends and Chapter 4: A Deep Road and Templars will be the last game following chapters and even that is barely**


End file.
